1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electric power steering apparatus.
2. Related Art
Recently, there has been suggested an electric power steering apparatus that controls the amount of a current for flowing through an electric motor in accordance with steering force of a steering wheel detected by a torque sensor.
For example, an electric power steering apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid Open Publication No. 2003-149062 includes an electric motor that supplies power to a steering mechanism of a steering and assists steering force of the steering, a torque sensor that detects the steering force of the steering, and a control circuit that controls the amount of a current for flowing through the electric motor in accordance with the steering force detected by the torque sensor. The torque sensor is configured by a torsion bar that connects an input shaft and an output shaft coaxially, a magnet that is attached to an end part of the input shaft, a pair of magnetic yokes that is attached to an end part of the output shaft, a magnetic sensor that detects a magnetic flux density generated between the pair of magnetic yokes, and the like.